Pilot Projects Rationale.- Center leadership believes that given the broad spectrum of cancer-relevant research activities ongoing in the BCMCC environment, the most effective use of CCSG Developmental funds will be to continue and expand the Pilot Project Program which was part of our P-20 Planning Grant. Therefore we have allocated all $90,000 of our annual development budget for this purpose. This seed fund initiative will be targeted to stimulate inter-programmatic and inter-disciplinary research. Over the course of the Planning Grant;funds were awarded to initiate collaborations in emerging areas to help young/mid-career investigators by supporting collaborative research projects. Through the funding of pilot projects, we broaden the scope of research, and allow exploration of high-risk ideas which also have the potential for high yields in treatment, prevention, or basic biology of cancer as well as population-based and behavioral research projects of relatively short duration.